Beads
by ONNMT has moved
Summary: Each one is unique... – a collection of disconnected 100 word shorts. *Current pairing: PadmaParvati (Purple)*
1. Blue (HermioneCho)

Beads

**Author: Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine; however, I own any original work. All challenges are property of their specified creators.**

**Warning: Different-House!AU.**

* * *

1\. Blue

Anxiety seizes her gut, twisting her insides in anticipation; thousands of eyes train themselves on her covered ones, her hands wringing under the pressure. Her mental clock ticks away the seconds. Then,

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

And just like that, it's over – the hat is removed, and the brunette jumps up to join her House. Polite applause congratulates her, and she flushes in pleasure as she ducks under the blue banner.

From across the table, an Asian-looking girl one year older flashes a friendly smile laced with understanding. The muggleborn grins back. Hogwarts would undoubtedly be the start of something special.

* * *

—_Chapter for the **"No-Names Drabble Competition"** (round 1, Hermione/Cho)**;** the **"Open Category Competition"** (Femmeslash)**;** the **"Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge"** (Hyperion, write about Hermione Granger)**;** the **"Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge"** (Seven of Hearts, write about lucky love [the chance meeting through an AU])**;** the **"Word of the Day Challenge"** (October 13, posthaste [reaction])**;** the **"Minecraft Items Challenge"** (Allium, write about a delicate person [first-year Hermione])**;** and the **"One of Every Letter Challenge"** (B)_—

* * *

**Author's Note: Wait what another competition I don't–**

**Hi there; it seems like I'll be visiting the HP fandom more often, huh? Weekly updates = awesome. If you don't understand the title, have a look at the cover c:**

**-ONNMT, x**


	2. Crimson (DracoHermione)

_—For the **No-Names Drabble Competition** (Week 2); **Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** (Nemesis); **Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge** (Four of Hearts); **Harry Potter Chapter Competition** (Draco's Detour); **As Much As You Can Competition**; **FanFicWriMo Challenge**—_

* * *

2\. Crimson

She was just a common Mudblood – a Gryffindor, no less, the golden girl of the famous Trio. She was top of their shared classes, sure, but she was muggleborn and that was that.

Until she decked him in the face.

It was their third year: the Hippogriff was going to be executed, and he was taking advantage of the situation by jabbing fun at the trial. He wasn't blind, he could see her rage, but now with crimson seeping out of his nostrils, he should have never dismissed the chance that she wasn't _entirely_ useless without her wand...

* * *

**DracoHermione.**

_—Chosen prompts: DracoHermione; alternatively, write about Draco Malfoy; bonus, write a Dramione fic—_

**A/N: Anime!Dramione fanart is so nice~ This isn't based on any, but I still found myself browsing it owo**

**To anyone who read _Jack and Jill_, Derry's 'due date' has been advanced to today. ****RIP love,**

**-ONNMT**


	3. White (HarryFleur)

_—Chapter for the **No-Names Drabble Competition **(week 3); **Harry Potter Chapter Competition** (An Excess of Phlegm); **Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge **(King of Spades); **A Variety of Prompts Challenge** (writing style, location, songs); **The Lolita Challenge** (BABY, THE STARS SHINE BRIGHT); **As Much As You Can Competition**; **FanFicWriMo Challenge**—_

* * *

3\. White

She was absolutely stunning.

He stared in awe as she swept into the dining hall, the other Beauxbatons blooming out of the doors as she lead them; her tresses were a waterfall of silvery-blonde, spilling over her slim shoulders and highlighting the cobalt pools of her eyes. She was a lily, delicately peering out from the flock of pale blue – other students couldn't hold a candle to her. Such grace...

"Veela," someone murmured from across the table "Diluted blood, her hair isn't white."

He had never seen anyone more beautiful; the Boy-Who-Lived was uttery _Stupified_.

* * *

**HarryFleur.**

_—Chosen prompts: HarryFleur; write about Fleur; alternatively, write about Harry Potter; descriptive writing, The Great Hall, Diamond by Rhianna; write about someone having his eyes set on you—_

**A/N: Completely different to the original plunny, uwu' What-ev-*snore***

**-ONNMT**


	4. Snow (RonHermione)

_—For **The Pairing Up The Character Drabble Competition** (Hermione); **The Holidays Challenge** (Week 1); **Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** (Hector); **Harry Potter Chapter Competition** (Hermione's Helping Hand); ***2015* New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!** (humour); **Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge** (Two of Diamonds); **A Variety of Prompts Challenge** (relationship &amp; occasion); **The Jukebox Challenge** (Carolling, Carolling); **The Competitions Competition**; **Competitions Competition EXPANDED**; **Challenge Ticketing Challenge**; **As Much As You Can Competition**—_

* * *

4\. Snow

"Herm, I don't think that this is such a good idea..."

"Oh, shut up – what's the cold ever done to you?"

"I'll have you know that it gave ten-year-old Fred pneumonia!"

"Pneumonia is commonly caused by an infection to the lungs, not by light snow."

"Ooh, look at Miss Know-it-All!"

"Well, guess who isn't getting help with their Christmas homework!"

"..."

"Let's just finish carolling and get it over with. Ahem. _We three kings of Orient are- _Hey, you have to sing too, you know. Why are you leaving? ...Get back here!"

* * *

**RonHermione.**

_—__Chosen prompts: Hermione/Ron; carolling in the snow; alt. write about Ron Weasley; Ron Weasley; love/hate &amp; Christmas__—_

**A/N: Festive spirit, y'all! I'll probably see some awesome stocking fillers this year, though my mum is anal about the tree. I also have an entire history project to complete today. Joyous.**

**-ONNMT**


	5. Black (LunaCho)

_—For the **Pairing Up The Character Drabble Competition** (Week 2, Luna); **Partner Competition** (Round 1); **December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition** (femslash pairing); **Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** (Tyche); **As Much As You Can Competition**; **The Year Long Story Count Competition**; **The Lolita Challenge** (Wrist Cuffs); **All Those Characters Challenge** (Cho Chang); **The Pokemon Journey Challenge** (let's catch it!); **Challenge Ticketing Challenge**;** The Competitions Competition**; **The Competitions Competition Expanded**—_

* * *

5\. Black

It wasn't the best way to start a day…

The dark-haired Witch glared out into the cold, leaning low on her broom as she squinted through the cascade of rain; then, "Behind you! Bludger!"

The next moment flashed by – the Ravenclaw swerved to catch sight of the projectile, flinching with terror at the flare of black, when the word _"Stupefy!" _swam past-

Just inches away, the rouge ball was frozen mid-flight. Glancing back to where she had heard the spell originate from, the Seeker stared at the blurry figure; upon recognising the eagle-shaped hairdo, she giggled.

* * *

**LunaCho.**

_—__Chosen prompts: Luna/Cho; caught &amp; blurry &amp; "Behind you!" &amp; It wasn't the best way to start off a day &amp; cold &amp; terror &amp; swam; write about good luck; write about stopping something; write about working together__—_

**A/N: This is horrifyingly rushed. That is all. *crawls into dark hole for the rest of my Xmas***


	6. Chocolate (DobbyPansy)

_—For **The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge** (January 26th); **Amateur Divination Game Challenge** (Round 2); **Twister Challenge** (Round 17); **Pairing Up The Character Drabble Competition** (Pansy Parkinson); **As Much As You Can Competition**; **The Year Long Story Count Competition**; **Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge** (Ten of Spades); **The Competitions Competition**; **Challenge Ticketing Challenge**; **All Those Characters Challenge** (Pansy Parkinson)—_

**WARNING: Contains menstruation.**

* * *

6\. Chocolate

It's the first day of the new month, and the young Slytherin girl is left moaning in pain.

The sensation of her clenched insides is almost unbearable. Deep inside, she knows that her cramps are just a side effect of her menstrual cycle, but that doesn't stop the from Fifth Year from spooning curls upon curls of chocolate ice cream into her eager mouth to help ease the ache. Her foot lashes out to present a spare sock to her companion.

"Another serving!" she commands the bat-eared elf at her side, greedily snatching away the offered bowl...

* * *

**DobbyPansy.**

_—Prompts: ice cream; chocolate ice cream; write about chasing someone [with orders]; alternatively, write about Dobby__—_

**A/N: Exam week is going to latch onto me like a Dementor to a My Little Pony _(read: don't expect much until February *rolls away with fake anime tears*)_.**

**Mwah,  
-ONNMT.**


	7. Purple (PadmaParvati)

_—For the **T****he '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge **(223);** As Much As You Can Competition**;** The Year Long Story Count Competition**;** Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge **(Six of Diamonds);** All Those Characters Challenge **(Padma Patil)—_

**WARNING: Alternate Universe, femmeslash, twincest/incest, underage sexual activity, unrequited feelings, implied smut.  
**

* * *

7\. Purple

Their robes crashed onto the floor in unison, turquoise and pink silks meshing together to create a purple palette that hid the solid line dividing their naked bodies.

The Ravenclaw twin made the first move, taking a shaky step forward when the reflection's heated gaze locked onto her own. The lady in the mirror smirked at the fourth-year's mousy behaviour, but her expression turned to one of delight at the flush that painted her 'sibling' when the witch's body was examined. With deliberate slowness, the Erised girl curled a finger in invitation…

The younger Patil gulped.

* * *

**PadmaParvati.**

_—__Prompts: Mirror; write about twins__—_

**A/N: Why, _hello_ there… (ʘᴥʘ)**

**For those of you who are wondering, this drabble is set during the night of the Yule Ball (it's labelled an AU because this most definitely didn't occur in the books), with Padma coming across the Mirror of Erised. After having been ditched by her date, she had paced up and down corridors out of frustration, accidentally unlocking the Room of Requirement with her want to burn off the tension. There, the Mirror took Padma's want to be with her sister, and reflected Parvati taking the initiative so that Padma didn't dwell on the wrongness of it all. Welp.**

**As for me, exam week is over and half term is coming! However, that also means that next term, we will be *shudder* _swimming_.**

**Melancholic**** zombie noises,  
-ONNMT.**

**P.S. I don't know whether Padma is the older or younger twin, so I just made that up on the spot. Feel free to correct me, or casually mention that other fics have it the opposite way around so that I can align with the fandom's consensus. **


End file.
